A New Victim, Same Old Story: The Revenge Of Rosalie Mallory
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: 1886. Rosalie Mallory had lost everything: her parents murdered, her mansion burnt down and she, taken to Ireland to be a sex slave. All because of a rival with a family: the Phantomhives. Rosalie had made a deal with a demon and came back for blood. And she won't hold back on the last remaining Phantomhive: Ciel. But what if she lets her revenge go? OC STORY
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: Hello, my dark darlings. Hope you enjoy this Black Butler OC of mine. I know some of you will hate this, but please bear with me. Love you all! **

Rosie shivered in the cold. She had given enough liquids to fill a pit. Her mind was working overtime, making her feel woozy.

It has been exactly fourteen hours ever since she escaped her captors in that horrible mansion in Ireland.

Her belongings were gone- all except her chiffon white dress that now has been torn to pieces. Her long red hair, once in curls, was now frizzy and intertwined with branches. Barefoot, Rosie walked around the forest, looking for somewhere to sleep in for the night. The night was dark and the air was freezing cold. So far, she found none.

It was too late when she found out that she was lost. Rosie was in the middle of the dark forest, all alone; with no such hope. Luminous moss glowed green, blue and red.

_Red_, she thought. _The color of blood…_

Rosie had never felt so scared before in her life. She had given up everything, sacrificed all of her dreams and had been tortured, raped and beat up over and over, countless times leaving her all alone, leaving her for dead.

Now she had no one…all except the dark creatures of the night.

Rosie felt angry. She wanted to kill everyone that had hurt her, who had turned their backs on Rosalie Mallory. But her anger seemed inadequate.

She had reminded herself of that the deal was still intact. The deal with _him…_

She had called on to him after that noble had tried to kill her.

She had heard of such methods from her fellow slaves. They said that it was a fairy that grants wishes. But Rosie had learned the hard way that it wasn't a fairy.

He was something more…

She was terrified at first, but she had grown accustomed to his company; always showing himself to her when she's in pain, coaxing her to make the deal with him.

At times, Rosie was tempted, but she always refused.

But he was like a cold-always coming back to annoy her with his voice in her head, telling her that he'll grant her wish. Her wish of revenge.

The wish that was burned deep in her heart with pure hatred.

And of course, no gift comes without a price to pay…

Exhaustion washed over Rosie and she fell down on her knees. She felt like she was going to die right there and right now.

_Darkness…._

Rosie was unable to stand. She was too afraid to move any muscle.

_Darkness…I'm caught within it. _

Rosie wanted to scream, to let all of her anger out. The mark they had burned on her torso still stung. The mark of a monster…

_The blades of darkness consume my body, not leaving any drop of blood._

She wanted an escape- a way out.

"How about a deal instead, my dear?" a voice, velvety, smooth, yet dark, said.

Rosie's heart began to pound wildly. He was here again-just in time to see her in her most vulnerable.

She wanted to hit him, but she couldn't. He was more powerful than her.

He had lived long enough to experience these kinds of things. He had appeared to her in a form of a dark snake, with a star on his head.

"What do you want?" Rosie asked her voice barely audible.

The snake hissed. "No, Rosie, it is what you want. You want me. You want your revenge. You want them to suffer."

Rosie hated him. He knew how to strike a nerve. But he knew just what she wanted.

She needed him. She wanted him-only he can fulfill her desire of revenge.

"Yes," Rosie said her voice louder than before.

"Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of Heaven," he reminded her.

Rosie felt a bubble of anger burst inside her.

"Would someone who believed in God summon you?" she said defiantly.

Rosie had given up on her faith completely-ever since she'd been reduced to a sex slave eight years ago.

He had the nerve to laugh.

"Then I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?" he asked.

Rosie slowly got to her feet and glared at the snake, her fists curled into balls.

"Enough!" she yelled. "Form the contract and grant my wish!"

Each word took Rosie by surprise. It was like she was giving herself to him.

But Rosie didn't care. She wanted her revenge.

The winds blew harder and leaves began to fly everywhere.

But Rosie held her ground. She was ready.

She only saw a dark figure in front of her, grinning. His bright red eyes shone brightly.

"Yes, my lady," he said then knelt. "Rosalie Mallory."

Rosie felt a searing pain at her chest-like someone was pressing a hot iron on her skin.

She looked down and lifted the cloth that covered her collarbone. There, in the middle, was a shining gold Faustian Mark.

Rosie had never felt so alive before-and never felt so scared.

She had formed to contract. Time for phase two.

Come back home.


	2. Chapter 1

"Young mistress, it's time for you to wake up." Said a deep yet velvety voice.

Rosie stirred, not fully awake yet when he pulled the curtains apart, letting the blinding sunlight in.

Rosie covers her eyes with her hand, irritated. Birdsong and sweet morning air filled the room as she pushed open the windows.

Rosie's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched leisurely.

"A poached salmon with mint salad had been prepared for your breakfast," he told her while he poured tea into one of the porcelain tea cups. "Scones had been prepared as well."

"Good.."Rosie mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Today, after breakfast, Mr. Festus from the Mechanic Company, will be visiting," he said as he helped Rosie dress in her dark blue gown with long princess sleeves lined with dark lace and a hoop skirt. He tied the big white ribbon around her waist. He tied her long red hair back in a high ponytail and let the curls cascade down her shoulders.

"The one who's in-charge for the factory in Greece?" Rosie asked as her ocean-blue eyes twinkled with hidden intelligence.

"Yes," he confirmed as he slipped on Rosie's feet her high heeled boots.

Rosie inhaled the sweet fragrance of her tea.

"This is…Red Berries?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "The berries were freshly picked this morning."

Then he stood and bowed.

"I shall wait your arrival at the dining table, young mistress." He said. As he turned to leave, Rosie's eyes suddenly flashed murderously as she picked up one of her throwing knives on her bedside table and accurately threw it towards him.

Rosie had expected him to be hit, but he caught the blade in between his two fingers.

Slowly, he turned around to reveal a handsome face. His skin was pale white; his eyes were unnaturally red, which made him even more irresistible with his chiseled nose and a smile that was a cross somewhere between amused and defiant.

His hair was as dark as the night, with a few strands falling across his face.

"How was that?" he asked. "Let us leave the fun and games later, shall we?"

Rosie was beyond irritated. Everything about him makes her want to scream with pain and hate-his words, his face, and his very presence.

Rosie closed her eyes to think.

"Yes. Very well, Damien." She said.

Rosie hears the door being opened then closed. She opened her eyes and took a shaky breath. Just being in the same room as him always gave her the chills.

But she had to be tough today.

She wasn't the Queen's Spider for nothing.

* * *

"What do you mean 'he'll postpone the meeting'?!"Rosie exclaimed Damien as the butler broke the news in her study.

It was high noon already and they have spent all morning preparing the mansion for Mr. Festus. But a messenger had been sent to tell them that the aristocrat will postpone the meeting due to the breakout of the flu in their area.

Damien bowed. "He said he will talk to you soon." He said.

Rosie sighed, toying with her ribbon. "I hate it when this happens. Honestly, I do." She said.

Damien smiled. "Would you like to eat something sweet to calm your nerves?" he asked.

"Fine," Rosie said. "Just make me a chocolate parfait."

Damien bowed yet again. "As you wish, my lady." He, then, walked away and closed the door behind him.

Rosie had forced herself to calm down, just for the sake of it. A cancelled meeting was no big of a deal at all.

She looked down on her last remaining family heirloom-a blue diamond shaped like a flower embedded in a platinum casing.

It was the only thing she managed to salvage when she returned to her mansion…..

_It has been at least four weeks after she had formed the deal with Damien. She had returned to her old home and found nothing but ash._

_She had lost everything. Her family, her hopes and her dreams._

_Rosie felt tears sprung up on her glittering ocean blue eyes, but she managed to hold it all in. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness to Damien-not now, not ever._

_Her collarbone was bandaged. She didn't want anyone to see the mark._

_Damien was by her side, dressed in his butler's uniform. _

_He looked clean next to her- a bruised up, frail girl._

_Her tattered dress was replaced with a lace-trimmed black dress._

"_This is why I called for you, Damien. I want you to fulfill my wish of revenge." She said in the hardest voice she can manage._

"_May I ask who did this?" Damien asked._

"_The Phantomhives," Rosie said with seething hate. "They took everything from me. Then I'll take everything from them…"_

_Rosie remembered the men coming up to her mansion-beating her father and raping her mother. They exchanged a few words, but Rosie was too paralyzed with fear to listen. But she did caught one sentence:_

"_**The Phantomhives want you to burn, Richard Mallory. And burn you will." **_

_Then the men carted her away from the manor with her parents screaming her name._

_Then the fire…._

_She remembered seeing the crimson flames that took her family's life. _

_A twinkle caught Rosie's eye as she snapped awake from her daydream._

_Rosie walked to that direction and saw her father's ring-the blue diamond ring shaped like a flower in a platinum casing._

"_One day, they will suffer. One day, I'll have my revenge." Rosie told herself as she slipped on the ring on her finger. "The last remaining Phantomhive will taste the pain that I have experienced. Ciel Phantomhive.."_

Rosie's nails dug into her palms. She always hated that memory. It always reminded her that her parents were dead and there was nothing she could do to bring them back.

"_I don't want to be in the same place I was before I was kidnapped. I want to change." Rosie said._

"_Then change," Damien coaxed. "There is nothing wrong when a person changes." _

_Rosie looked at him sadly. "I know you've seen countless people change. You've grown accustomed to it"_

_Damien chuckled. "I have and if you do change, what kind of person will you be?"_

"_A courageous girl who's not afraid to take risks." Rosie sighed._

"_Then be that girl, my lady. Be like her." Damien smiled as he stroked her face._

_Rosie felt herself shiver at his slightest touch. He was too much-way too much._

"_I-I will." _

Rosie sighed as she shook the memory out of her brain. She was always reminded how Damien…ugh..never mind.

She doesn't want to remember anything anymore.

* * *

**Wow…that was short…so, review? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_**On this chapter, you will finally meet three people-two old, one new. One is a stranger, two Rosie knew. **_

_**Good reading chaps.**_

* * *

"A dance party?" Rosie asked as she sipped her tea.

Damien nodded, holding the invitation in his gloved hand.

"Yes," he said. "It would seem that it is Lady Elizabeth Cordelia Esel Midford's birthday and she is inviting you."

Rosie only nodded. She had known Lizzy since they were kids. They were friends-best friends, even. Rosie heard that Lizzy's now the fiancé of a certain Ciel Phantomhive.

_Bad luck for her…._

"Will you attend, my lady?" Damien asked.

"Oh…" Rosie faltered. "I..I don't know.." she said, blushing in embarrassment.

Rosie had never attended a ball before, yet alone a dance party. She had never danced before and she never learned how, though it was a requirement since she was born a noble.

"My lady," Damien began to smile, possibly amused. "I haven't seen you dance before nor have I heard that you've danced in a ball or a party."

Rosie hid her face behind a stack of paperwork. "I'm busy with work," she said. "I don't have time for games."

Damien promptly pulls the paperwork out of Rosie's face, the color horribly clashing with her red hair.

"Pardon my directness but dance balls are quite a regular occurrence and at events such as banquets and dinner parties. It is an irreplaceable cultural skill," he said, leaning forward to Rosie's face.

Rosie felt herself blush even harder.

"F-fine, I'll do it." She stammered. "Just call me a private tutor.."

"There is no time left to call the madams," Damien said, looking at his silver pocket watch. "While I am a poor replacement…"

He smiled and closed the watch.

"I shall take on your dance supervision." He said.

"What?!" Rosie exclaimed, face now resembling a tomato. "As if I could ever dance with a huge guy like you!"

Damien outstretched his hand to her. "If it is the waltz, then I shall teach you. I have seen countless dances at countless palaces."

Rosie stared at his hand, unsure.

"May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?" Damien asked.

* * *

The carriage pulls up in front of the Midford Manor later that evening.

"This is going to be embarrassing," Rosie sighed, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"My lady, it will be fine, I assure you." Damien smiled.

Rosie shot daggers at him. "You're the one to talk." She said. "At least your pride isn't on the line."

The carriage door opens and the footman offers his hand to Rosie to help her out.

She accepted his hand and steps out in the open wearing a pink silk ball gown with a lace trimmed hoop skirt and a big black ribbon tied around her slender waist. Her Faustian mark was hidden with a black lace choker. She had tall black gloves on. Her red hair was curled and loose around her shoulders. A ribbon adorned her head.

"I'd hate to be the laughing stock of the dance," Rosie murmured.

Damien guides Rosie inside the manor's gleaming halls which were all white marble, pillars holding up the ceiling.

"ROSIE!" A high-pitched voice yelled.

The next thing Rosie knew, she was being crushed in a bear-hug, with a familiar blonde as the perpetrator.

"It's so good to see you, Rosie!" Lizzy grinned."You look so cute in that dress!"

Lizzy pulled away and gave Rosie a larger than life smile. "I'm so glad you came."

Rosie gave Lizzy a small smile. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just then someone called Lizzy. The blonde frowned. "I'll see you soon, Rosie." She said then ran off.

Rosie sighed.

"Let's go, Damien," she said as she and the butler walked around the manor. It was jam-packed with nobles. It was a good thing Rosie decided to keep a low-profile.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't my favorite kitten." A voice said behind her.

Rosie's eyes widened. She knew that voice too well. She spun around and surprisingly smiled at the man.

He was twenty-two, with scruffy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a playful smile. He wore a suit and tie like everyone else, yet Rosie thought he wore it much better.

"Daniel Blackford." Rosie grinned, and then curtsied. "It's been a long time."

Daniel smiled as he bent down and kissed Rosie's hand.

"Radiant as ever, Rosalie." Daniel smiled.

Damien frowned. "My lady…who is this?"

Daniel bowed. "Lieutenant Daniel Blackford of the British army, fiancé of Rosalie Jesse Mallory."

Damien looked at Rosie, dumbfounded. Rosie was too busy blushing. "Yes, Damien. Daniel is my fiancé, since he's born from a noble family. We've been engaged since I was born."

Damien nodded. "I see.."

Just then, at the corner of the room, the band began to play a love ballad-signaling the dance to start.

Rosie was about to run away and hide before anyone could ask her when Daniel extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Rosalie Mallory?"

A blush quickly spread through the red head's cheeks. "Uhm…yes." She said as she placed her hand over his.

Daniel held it as he led her to the dance floor.

He placed one hand on her waist, the other holding Rosie's hand.

They swayed together with the other couples. Rosie felt her face go redder by the second as she saw women murmuring, mumbling and eyeing them.

"Don't mind them, Rosie." Daniel said, as though he was reading her mind. "They're just jealous."

Those made Rosie blush even harder. "Jealous? Of what? You and me?"

Daniel smiled. "Exactly."

Rosie's heart started to beat through her chest. "P-please…" she stammered.

Rosie thought it was embarrassing, seeing that Daniel was nine years older than her-more mature and with more experience in this world they were living in.

Yet, Rosie thought that it must be fate that Daniel had picked her instead of those other women out there.

She and Daniel cut across the dance floor. The others looked at her with awe, as if they see her as the proper lady-the noble that she is.

After the dance, she and Daniel went to the balcony to chat.

"Work has been tiring lately," Daniel said. "All those meetings, deadlines, everything! I hardly had time to sleep."

Rosie nodded. "I know how you feel. I'm planning to expand the company to the Far East and west. This month, we're opening a chocolate factory in Rome."

Daniel chuckled. "Even though you're thirteen, you act as if you're thirty."

Rosie managed a small smile. "I get that a lot."

They talked for hours, not caring about anything. Rosie didn't mind that Daniel had put his arm around her.

Just then, she saw someone in the corner of her eye staring at them. Fury boiled in her system. "I'll be right back." She said and ran before Daniel could speak.

She ran passed waiters and waitresses, craning her neck for any sign of him.

"Is there something wrong, young mistress?"

Rosie almost jumped out of her skin. She spun around and sighed in relief.

"It's nothing, Damien. Let's go home." She said her heart pounding.

Damien bowed. "Yes, my lady." He said. "But what about Sir Daniel?"

Rosie paled. "I…I'm sure he'll know that I've gone."  
Damien nodded. "As you wish," he said as he guided her out of the manor.

Rosie was utterly confused. Why was she happy with Daniel around? She knew it wasn't natural-she never smiled warmly. Only coldly.

But what about the person she saw staring at her?

Well, one thing is for sure. She knew who he was.

It was Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
